1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed ball shear machine, and more particularly to a high speed ball shear machine capable of collecting dropping metal bumps.
2. Description of Related Art
Soldering is a key process for manufacturing solder joints, which is to apply an alloy with a lower melting point to joint two opposite materials together. The functions of solder joints are not only adopted as signal and electrical power passages between the devices, but also as the mechanical support during devices operation. According to recent International Roadmap for Semiconductor Technology announced by the Semiconductor Industry Association (SIA), more than 4000 solder joints can appear in a single high performance chip today. With demands of being light, thin, compact, and having more input/output terminals for the electronic products, the quantity of the solder joints required in the high performance chip is expected to increase significantly in the next few years. However, solder joints have long been recognized to be the weakest link within an electronic product. Any failure in one solder joint can make the whole package un-operated. Hence, how to improve the quality and evaluate the reliability of the solder joints have become the most critical technique in electronic industry.
Solder bumps or metal bumps refer to a hemi-spherical solder joint configuration formed by a solder connected with a pad only on one side. In the microelectronic industry, the ball shear test is usually applied to evaluate the reliability of the metal bumps. Here, the high speed ball shear test is one of the evaluating methods that are recently being valued seriously. The high speed ball shear simulates a situation where the metal bump is under high impact, thereby evaluating mechanical behaviors of the metal bump under high strain rate.
However, under the high speed ball shearing, the cracked metal bump drops into the inside of the machine due to the impact of the shear knife of the high speed shear machine. Hence, the operation of the machine usually has to be shut down for collecting the cracked metal bumps. The process of collecting the metal bumps is time and labor consuming. Moreover, in the collecting process, the metal bumps lately dropped are easily mixed with the metal bumps previously dropped and not yet removed, thereby affecting the following analysis of the cracked surface.